Help talk:Contents
About avoiding redundancy * We should somehow define the difference between , PvXWiki:Community_Portal, and PvXwiki:About. * Whoever is working on some documentation off-site could leave a note here to avoid having several people writing the same manuals. --Hhhippo 00:41, 24 May 2007 (CEST) pvx Hi, please add a few words about Pvx convert and decode. gcardinal 21:44, 24 May 2007 (CEST) make short * When discussing a build, try to be constructive. Being constructive will help the author out on future builds and it just plain feels better to get an explanation of why the build rocks rather than just "it rocks", and an explanation on what should be improved rather than just "sucks, bad skills". I dislike how long this is. If anyone is capable of abridging it, please do so. [[user:Eronth| ‽-'('єronħ')']] ''no'' 15:40, 25 May 2007 (CEST) :I tried. Anyway, once Real Vetting is ready we can flesh out the Builds section further (writing, submission, discussion, rating, changing, revoting). This point will then probably move over there. :I'm off now, back tuesday. --Hhhippo 17:25, 25 May 2007 (CEST) Skill description glitches If i move my cursor over the skill icons, i can't see the left part of the description? Whats the problem? Can it be solved? :What internet browser are you using? ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 18:46, 9 July 2007 (CEST) I'm using Miscosoft Internet Explorer 6 :Use Mozilla Firefox. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 18:25, 12 July 2007 (CEST) ::Amen. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:31, 27 July 2007 (CEST) Submitting Builds Help I can't seem to find my build again. I added it as a trial build PVE general. And yet when i go to that category i can't seem to find it. Why is this happening. At the bottom of the page it is labelled as under the category for Untested Trial Pve Builds but i can't find it there. Thanks in advance.--RampageAsFive 20:55, 28 July 2007 (CEST) : Move it to untested Testing to see if that works? ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 07:20, 29 July 2007 (CEST) ::If you talk about R/E Burning Arrow Spike, that IS in Category:Untested_trial_PvE_builds. Maybe you saw an older version of the category page. Try shift-reload in your browser, if it's still not there. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 12:27, 29 July 2007 (CEST) Main Page how can i get my builds up to the main page? Schiwa 22:32, 20 October 2007 (CEST) :You go to "Change current featured build" (the link is to the right of the untested featured build) and edit the page. There you can see current featured builds. Just remove one of them (preferably one that has been there for a long time) and change it to the build you want to feature. [[User:Godliest|'†Godliest†']] -- ''My Sandbox'' 13:14, 3 November 2007 (CET) Downloading Builds Sorry if this is a really constant question but I can't find an answer anywhere... I'm looking at the "Download" button next to a build. I want to possibly use this build and I see that you can store builds in-game. How do I use this download? Does it put the info into the game for me? How do I save it to my in-game build manager... that's the question really. Thanks, -Arsiei do open file then CUT it then go on guild wars then open a guild template and press ctrl+V that should do it [[ User:im a big scary tank|'big scary tank' ]] 14:20, 5 January 2008 (EST) so weres the red link that helps u create a new page...? No skill pictures Hi, I'm using Firefox. When I want to view a build, I have no skill pictures or skill descriptions when I move the mouse pointer above the skill. Using Internet Explorer, all works as it should. Any ideas? :Is it the most up-to-date version? There's a lot of regular users on here that use Firefox. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:42, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::Adblock was the problem... BuffyS Deleting Old History for Build Pages. Hi. I'm using pvx as a scribble board for builds, making new ones and updating them often with minor edits. This I'm doing in my own userspace. Now I don't want to clog up your server by making 100 different obsolete pages that you're storing on your server. Is there a way for me to clean this up and delete them? Thankful for any response. Moloch 21:17, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :Just add to the top of the pages you want deleted. Some admin will then take care of it. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 12:59, 21 June 2008 (EDT) How do you change the name of a build without creating a brand new page? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Life Guardian ( ) }. :There's a tab at the top of build pages to the right of Edit and History that says Move. That page should be self-explanatory. --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 14:35, 8 July 2008 (EDT) Upload Maybe a bit out of place, but i would like to know where i can upload pictures, to put into my guide. ty for helping me :To the left, right under the Razer advert. "Upload File". - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:17, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Signatures. how do i get a picture in my sig? i need some help. thanks. Also how do i change its font? UnReaL 21:04, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :Fonts are Text here. You can do like Times New Roman and stuff in there. As for images, see . -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:07, 9 August 2008 (EDT) so i just make a tiny tiny tiny little picture in my comp.'s paint program, and load it up? Im a big confused on this still. UnReaL 21:10, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :Well, you can do this. Resurrection Signet looks like this at normal pixels: image:Resurrection Signet.jpg You can modify it to a smaller size by add |__px]] into the tag. So putting 19px looks like this: 19px -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:15, 9 August 2008 (EDT) now it is saying "invalid raw signature" check HTML files. Does this mean i cannot use the font i want? Skill Popups Hi, the popup windows for some skills (when shown in builds), seem a bit out of date and incorrect. Can they be updated? Unyielding Aura is a prime example: aura --BramStoker 15:22, 16 September 2008 (EDT) my sigg is this ok? or will i get in trouble, i saw Misery's and Mgrinshpon's sigs that moved, and am hoping mines gonna be fine. ޒޓވ 19px 17:44, 16 September 2008 (EDT) How to Delete Acccounts i forgot/didnt realize i had 2 accounts, and i dont know how to delete this one. if a admin cando it id appreciate it :) Majikpsilocybin 14:48, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :well we can't delete an account, we can block that account and protect the user and user talk pages, which I'll do for you now =). ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 14:50, 13 October 2008 (EDT) Templates - where? Where do I find an overview over the commands/codes that are possible in PvXWiki, e.g. (is there such a thing for norn title etc. too?)? The genetic rez sign/picture or what it was called (which shows just some rez picture, which ressurection skill is up to the user/situation - are there more such flexible pictures?). --Labomu 13:43, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :Try looking in Category:Templates and its subsections. --Mafaraxas (talk) 18:04, 30 October 2008 (EDT) Email issue I'm trying to authenticate my account in order to vote in the different builds proposed. Problem is the authentication email never reaches my inbox. First I thought it was my email server (my universities) so I changed to hotmail; nothing. I have emails from unknown sender to be kept, so is not being delete. Thanks alot :) [[User:Joans34|'Joan']] ''Sandbox'' 02:22, 12 December 2008 (EST) :It's not on your end, it's our server. I can't remember the specifics (it's around somewhere i'm sure), but basically our server can't always get the message out to the mail hosts. What we suggest is you make a G-Mail account (even if it's jsut for this), as it has the most success. I'll leave a note on the article page as it's asked a lot. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 12:27, 12 December 2008 (EST) how big should my pixles be in my sig? im making one of a program and its asking how big i wanna save it. #by#?Unreal 02:43, 18 March 2009 (UTC) : nevermind im retarted.Unreal 02:47, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Moving pages?? Hi, I didn't quite understand the moving pages thing on the page, maybe someone can explain it better for me? I wanted to move a build that I made from the Trial section to the Untested section, how do I do that exactly? EDIT: forgot sig :P Swift Aura 17:48, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :To 'move' builds from trial to testing, you don't actually move the page. You change the template at the top that says "Untested-Trial" to "Untested-Testing". Everything else in that template (stuff between ) stays the same. The move tab at the top of the page is for renaming a page. Toraen talk 18:15, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::kthx ^^ Swift Aura 18:23, 27 July 2009 (UTC)